


SherlolliShots - Name Game

by Liathwen



Series: SherlolliShots [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Warstan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liathwen/pseuds/Liathwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHERLOLLYANDSPOILERS Warstan prompt: John and Mary are discussing baby names. This can lead anywhere you want it to with any rating, as long as it has lots of fluff:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	SherlolliShots - Name Game

“What about Dante?”

“I had a dog named Dante once.”

“Okay that’s out.”

“What about Gareth?”

“Nah, knew a guy named Gareth a while back. He was a right little shit.”

“All right then. How about Hamish, after your middle name?”

“Do you want him to get beat up on the playground?”

“Good point.”

“William.”

“Too common. Jackson.”

“Nah. Wait, what if it’s a girl?”

“Oh, right. It could be a girl. Umm, Sally.”

“Nooooo… Sherlock and I know a Sally. She’s not exactly on his nice list.”

“Well it isn’t his baby.”

“True but no. Molly?”

“I’m not so sure we should name our baby after the woman Sherlock will probably marry at some point.”

“No, that’s true, wait, what?”

“Oh come on John, even you should be able to tell that he’s crazy about her.”

“Molly? Molly Hooper? The woman who… you know, you might be right.”

“Of course I am. Isabel?”

“Isabel. I like that one.”

“All right now a boy one.”

“Ugh why is this so difficult?”

“We’ve got time, love.”

“Not enough.”


End file.
